


Eighth Wonder

by abswrites



Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, train meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Aone knows he looks scary. Hell, he sees his own face in the mirror every morning. But here you are, chattering away next to him without a care.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Meet Cutes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988617
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Eighth Wonder

As yet another person ignores the empty seat next to him in favor of heading to the back of the train, Aone feels his face fall. It’s the same as always, he supposes. No one wants to sit next to him.

With a sigh, he turns to look out the window. He’s just about given up hope, when the train doors open, and movement catches his eye. You step onto the train, looking windswept in your Date Tech uniform.

Instead of sitting down, you opt for standing a bit further away, holding on to the overhead handrail. Aone tries to look away, but there’s a problem.

You’re staring at him.

Truthfully, Aone’s a bit worried. People usually go out of their way to avoid him, especially pretty girls. And yet here you are, glancing over at him every so often when you think he’s not looking. Perhaps he did something to offend you?

It’s not often that he sees another Date Tech student. Morning practice for volleyball starts so early that the train is usually empty of other students. And he definitely would have remembered if he’d seen you before.

As the train approaches the next stop, you square your shoulders and walk over to him confidently. As you open your mouth, Aone braces himself for confrontation.

“Excuse me, may I sit here?”

Oh. That wasn’t what he was expecting.

Your smile looks so genuine that Aone has to force himself to look away. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nods.

“Thank you,” you say, falling into the seat next to him.

Aone’s never been good at making conversation. He racks his brain for things to say, but luckily it seems like you have that covered.

“Man, I’m tired.” You stifle a yawn. “How do people manage to catch the early train every day? This is my first time and I already hate it.”

Despite himself, Aone chuckles, and you take that as a cue to continue.

“I have a math test this morning, so I wanted to get to school early to study,” you explain. Your expression suddenly turns sheepish, and you avert your eyes. “Actually, you wanna know the reason I sat by you?”

Aone tilts his head in question, and you lean in conspiratorially. His face burns at the close proximity, but you don’t seem to notice.

“Okay, so last night I was eating a fortune cookie,” you begin. The look of utmost seriousness on your face mirrors his. “And you know how there’s lucky numbers on the back? One of my numbers was seven.” You pause and look down at his chest.

Aone follows your gaze and is met with his volleyball jersey.

“Can you believe it?” you ask, surprised. “The one day I have a test, and my lucky number just happens to show up on the train!”

You laugh heartily, and Aone can feel the corners of his own lips pull up in response.

“Sorry for staring at you earlier, by the way.” You tuck your hair behind your ears, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything. I was just debating whether or not to come talk to you. Honestly, I don’t really believe in lucky numbers, and I already studied a ton, but I’ll take all the luck I can get. That’s a good idea, right?”

Aone nods in approval, and you beam.

“Speaking of, you have a volleyball game today, right?”

His surprise must show on his face, because you laugh.

“Oh, come on. How can I call myself a Date Tech student if I don’t support the volleyball team? Hey, maybe I can be your good luck charm in exchange! I mean, not that you need it or anything.” You elbow him playfully.

Aone is ninety percent sure that his brain has short-circuited at this point. He knows he looks scary. Hell, he sees his own face in the mirror every morning. But here you are, chattering away next to him without a care. He doesn’t quite understand you, but maybe that’s half the fun.

Aone would have been content to listen to you talk all day, but the overhead speaker announced that the train was approaching Date Tech. Regretfully, he stood, following you off of the train.

“Thanks for putting up with me!” you exclaim, stepping down off the platform. “Maybe I’ll come to watch your game after school.”

You’re about to head to your classroom, when Aone clears his throat. Turning around, you look at him questioningly.

“…Good luck on your test,” he says gruffly.

His face burning, Aone turns to head to the gym, leaving you rooted in place, mouth hanging open in shock.

His teammates hound him for the rest of the day about the little smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
